Christmas
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Spock asks Jim to explain Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas:  
Chapter 1: Christian  
Spock's POV

I have never understood the Earth holiday of Chistmas, it seems like a time for humans to overeat, get drunk and spent too much money on too many unnessary things. Now that Earthis the only home I have left and because I am half human, I feel as though I should have some understanding of the concept of Christmas. Surely it must be more than just food, drink and presents?

I feel the only person I can ask is Jim, as I would've turned to my Mother for an answer, however, that is not an option now. Jim is, in many ways, a stereotypical humans; over-emotional and eccentric being the main reasons.

'Jim, can I ask you something?' I say,when I find him.

'Of course, Spock' replied Jim. 'What's on your mind?'

He is looking at me, in a way I often find him looking, as though he is trying to work out what I am thinking, or more likely,feeling. Humans are extremely readable when it comes to emotions; happiness, sadness, confusion and many others are all written all over their faces while also being shown through body language. On Vulcan, I was always taught theway of logic over emotions, I was forcedto suppress all emotions like a true Vulcan. I never felt like a true Vulcan, neither do I feel human.

'Spock?' Jim's face changes into wonder and confusion and I realise that while musing I haven't been speaking.

'What is the point to Christmas?' I ask.

'The point?' Jim repeats and I nod. 'I'm not sure Christmas really has a _point_'

'How did it begin?' I ask, realising the wording of my original question wasn't very explanatory to what it is I want to know.

'It started as a Christian festival' Jim starts. I know little of Earth's religions so let Jim continue without interruption. 'The bible says that the son of God was sent down to Earth through...' Jim pauses and adds 'Let me start again, I'm not explaining this very well. The story begins with an angel'

'An angel?' I repeat, wondering where this story is going, and how it ties into overeating and getting drunk.

Jim nods 'The bible says God sent the angel Gabriel to the virgin Mary to tell her she would become pregnant with a baby she was to name Jesus. She was told he would be the son of God' I am disbelieving at what Jim is saying, having never believed in a god, however, I start quiet forhim to continue the story. After all, I did not ask for facts necessarily, just a beginning. 'Mary and her husband Joseph - who, I have to add was not happy to find out his wife was pregnant when they had never done it, but he was visited in a dream and told all about it.

Anyway, Mary and Joseph travelled to Bethlehem, because everyone had to return to their home town, and tried a number of inns to stay at but they were all full. Which is what sparked off the saying 'No room at the inn'. One inn-keeper took pity on them, and offered them his stable to stay in' I couldn't help but think that a stable would probably not be the best place to give birth, especially to a child as important and the one Mary was carrying appeared to be. Jim continues 'Mary gave birth to Jesus in the stable, using a manger as a crib.

'Somewhere else, in the same country, Shepherds were watching over their flocks by night, when the angel appeared to them and the glory of the lord shone around them' he pauses, and adds 'They were scared - I think I would be too, angels appear, and heavenly light shining'

I make no comment. I cannot say how I would react to an angel appear when I have never met an angel. I'm sure I don't even believe in angels.

'The angel explained to the shepherds about Jesus' birth and how he was a Savious, Christ the Lord. The shepherds then went to Bethlehem to see the baby Jesus'

I wonder how Christmas got from this to what it was now.

'The next part is a part of the Christmas Story, but not so much a part of Christmas. It's Epiphany'

'What is Epiphany?' I ask, having never heard of it.

'While Christmas is celebrated on December 25th, Epiphany is January 6th or the nearest Sunday.' Jim starts to explain. 'Three kings are said to have visited the baby Jesus each bringing a gift; Gold, Frankincense, and Myrrh which was supposed to symbolise that the King of Kings would sacrifice his body so that we would have eternal life'

'Eternal life?' I say, 'that is not only illogical, but impossible. With life, always comes death'

'It refers to the afterlife' Jim says. 'Of course that's only the beginning'

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I've never wrote a chapter ST story before, heck, I didn't plan for this to be, but SANTA CLAUS needs explaining too! And don't ask me why, but I find Spock's POV easy to write - please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Santa

**Jim's POV**

'What more is there to the Christmas story?' Spock asks.

'That's the end of _that _story, but there's other legends relating to Christmas' I reply.

'Such as?' asks Spock.

'Such as Santa Claus'

'Santa Claus?' Spock repeats.

The idea of someone not seeing the point of Christmas and not knowing who Santa Claus is, is truly sad. 'Oh Spock, you have been seriously missing out' I inform him. I stand up, walk a few steps, and press a few buttons on a CD player. 'Listen to this' I says. A moment later _Santa Claus is coming to town _starts playing.

I wait until the song has finished before starting to explain 'Santa Claus is known by a number of names. Kris Kringle, Father Christmas and Saint Nicholas. His-- have you ever read the poem "The Night Before Christmas"?'

Spock shakes his head.

'You really have no idea about Christmas at all, do you?' I ask rhetorically.

Spock answers regardless 'That is why I am asking, Jim'

'The image of Santa is well known on Earth; he's fat with a white beard, red clothes, and black boots.' I continue 'Santa Claus lives in a giant toy factory in the North Pole' Spock listens intently without interruption. 'His workers, which are elves' I pause an laugh 'be careful if you are ever on earth, you may be mistaken for an elf' I imagine Spock working with Santa and laugh even more.

'I must ask why you find this so amusing, Jim' Spock says.

'You are' I reply 'Not very elf like'

'Then why would this mistake be made on earth?' asks Spock.

'Elves have pointy ears' Spock doesn't seem impressed by this. I continue before he has the chance to say anything. 'Santa's elves make toys through the year, which Santa then delivers to the children of earth on the night of December 24th'

'How is this possible?' Spock asks skeptically.'Surely humans don't apprieciate being woke up in the night and if they were left outside they could get wet or stolen'

I smile 'Let me continue' I say 'Near Christmas children sent letters to Santa to say what they want for Christmas'

'This is illogical' interrupts Spock 'if the letters are sent near Christmas then the elves wouldn't know if they were making the right toys throughout the year'

'Spock' I fell like a parent about to break this to a child 'Santa Claus isn't real. Now, may I continue with the story?'

'Do continue' Spock says.

'Santa has a list - as mentioned in the song - with which he decides where children are good or bad' I continue 'And he checks it twice. The good children get presents, the bad children get coal in their stockings' I explain this before Spock has the chance to interrupt 'children hanf their stockings about their fireplaces on Christmas Eve night ready for Santa'

'Santa is believed to get in the house?' asks Spock.

'Yes' I reply 'Santa leaves the north pole with the presents for all the children in the back of his sleight with is flown by eight reindeer. The reindeer are called: Dasher, Dancer, Comet, Cupid, Prancer, Vixen, Donner and Blitzen. There's also Rudolph but that's sort of a different story. So yeah, the reindeer fly the sleigh and land on the roof of each house. Santa then goes down the chimney to leave the presents under the tree. Many children leave cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer'

'This guy is supposed to be a good person in the eyes of children?' asks Spock. I nod a confirmation. 'and yet he can see them sleep and knows if they are good or bad. _and _can get into their houses. He sounds somewhat like a stalker'

I consider this 'I never thought of it like that' I admit.

'The whole story is completely illogical; flying reindeer, coming down the chimney. Not to mention delivering all the presents in one night' Spock says 'it is almost surprising that human children believe it, however, earth is such an illogical planet that it isn't'

'Children believe in magic, Spock' I reply 'that anoything is possible. Sadly, they grow up to stop believing that. The last point you made is the one which causes a lot of children to realist that the logic' I use the word purposely 'of Santa isn't sound. The meaning behind Santa is sound though'

'What is that?' asks Spock.

'Bringing happiness' I reply simply.

'How so?'

I shake my head sadly. 'Spock, you've never seen the expression on a child's face when they open a present and love it. You haven't seen the way they'll throw their arms around the person who gave them it'

'So Christmas is about children?' asks Spock.

'No' I say 'You asked me at the beginning what the point of Christmas is. I can answer that now. Christmas is about family, love, happiness and peace. It's about knowing what and who you've got and keeping them close'

'You seemed to be a fan of Christmas' Spock comments'

'I wouldn't want it all year long, but yes, I am' I reply.

**Spock's POV:**

From Jim's two stories I dfeel I barely have a small grasp on what Christmas is. It seems a completely illogical time and yet, I can't bring myself to see that as a bad thing.


End file.
